Legend of Zelda, Book 1: Spirits
by Skystormrunner
Summary: Set 2 years after Twilight Princes... The four Great Shadow Beasts have escaped their imprisonment, and now everything is in havoc. Until they make their move to reclaim the world, nothing will be certain except for one thing: war is coming. The Beasts already lost the Ember War to a wolf. They will not lose this one to another. It's all or nothing, the end... Or maybe not?
1. Painful Memories

Hello, I would just like to say that I apologize sincerely for my long hiatus. I won't even try to make an excuse because I don't have one.

To make it up, I''ll start another story, this time as a Legend of Zelda fanfic.

This is my first one for this subject, so please restrict your flames to embers.

**I have only played one Legend of Zelda game in my entire life, so this won't be very timeline accurate to the series.**

**This takes place after Twilight Princess, so please know the characters from that game.**

-Story Start-

Link sighed. It had been two years. Two _whole_ years since that time, yet he couldn't erase it from his mind, nor could he forget the princess whom left his world to protect it. He fingered his necklace, an amber crystal on a small silver chain. Oh gods, it was the same amber as _her_ eyes. But then again, the crystal was her tear, so that made sense... Sort of.

Link sighed again, then relaxed, sensing his discomfort effecting his mare.

_Nothing can hurt me_, Link thought silently,_ the accursed invasion ended two years ago, and Mi... She sealed the worlds apart, shattering the mirror._

Link cursed to himself. Even now, he couldn't bring himself to say _her_ name. The name brought too many memories with it, and a farmer like him didn't need lonely thought plaguing him when he had sheep to tend to.

Epona whinnied, drawing her master from his bitter thinking. "Thanks, girl." he whispered quietly and steered her towards the path that led to Ordon Spring. Pausing at the spring long enough for Epona to quench her thirst, he led her back to his home in the village and climbed the ladder in. As he gazed out the upper story window, he smiled wistfully at the sunset shining through it.

This was his favorite time of day, twilight. A sweet reminder of his journey with a certain imp. Link smiled and sat on his bed. Tomorrow was a new day, and now was no time to be depressed. Laying down to sleep, he clearly had no idea how much of a new day tomorrow would be.

Again, a apology for the hiatus, but hopefully this new story will make up for it. I will make a series, so don't worry. This will be multiple "books" long.

Ciao for now, my fellow Stormrunners! - Sky Stormrunner


	2. A New Adventure?

**_Hello, Stormrunners..._**

**_This is still the beginning, still developing context, so skip this chapter if you want, but important info is here!(For example, Shadow beasts, more powers, etc. Also, Midna is in her true form.)_**

-Story Start-

Midna scowled, hating herself. The four shadow beasts, defenders of her kingdom like the light spirits protected Hyrule, were gathered around her. They were a rather interesting group, a woman, wolf, badger, bat, and a stallion. Each of these animals had a certain fire in their eyes, and the horse lowered its head to the princess.

"Dear, it wasn't your fault..."

"Then whose fault was it?!" Midna suddenly lashed, "Yours? Hardly. Even that monstrosity thought I would be able to stop his magic, for you saw the surprise in his face, as much as me."

Midna took a calming breath, then said more calmly, "It was my fault that those things were released. I should have been more careful."

"Should have, would have, didn't. Sorry to seem like a brat, but she's right you know." the bat said calmly, turning to the horse, "Those spirits were sealed away for a reason, and we should have warned her, Gethen."

Gethen scowled. He did not like being proved wrong. The horse of shadows turned to his fellow beasts, and they reached an agreement immediately. Those spirits were a threat, and the Twili would need a strong ruler now more than ever. Three of the four beasts of shadow materialized a piece of fused shadow and gave it to the unhappy princess...

Midna raised her head in shock. The Shadow Beasts, whom she had entrusted with protecting the pieces of fused shadows (except for the one she always had) were giving them back? No, that made sense. Those spirits were powerful, and she needed the extra power of her other form. She watched as the wolf, Erebus, turned and gazed at her with an unreadable emotion.

He had been the only Shadow Beast to not guard a piece of fused shadow, but he knew why. Erebus was too unpredictable, and would never handle the added pressure of the shadow.

"Thank you," Midna said finally, transporting the shadows to where-ever she kept all the stuff she carried around, "but I still have no clue on how to defeat the spirits, should they attack."

"Oh that's easy!" the badger said cheerily, "Just whack them around with a paw or two and they explode in a cloud of dust!"

"Teivel, you do realize that only the Shadow Beasts can do that?" the bat said with a scowl, or at least as much of a scowl as he could make what with an orb of shadows in his mouth and all.

"Now, Aeron, be polite. We have royalty in our midst." Erebus growled sarcastically, known for his seeming dislike for the very people he protected. Honestly, how that grouchy wolf had become one of the four Shadow Beings,Midna would never know. But of course, that didn't matter right now.

"You Shadow Beings are the only ones who can destroy these spirits? Then aren't we - I won't say what I'm thinking, but in essence- screwed?" Midna asked, the four shadow beings around her watching in curiosity.

"Well, she has a point there." Teivel finally admitted, losing some of his cheery demeanor.

"Actually, your form with the fused shadows would probably work, however those shadows were sealed away for a reason..." Gethen the black stallion said thoughtfully, "The shadows are sentient. They will whisper lies in your ears if you use them too much, and the power they hold is too great for one single individual to hold..."

He trailed off as if it got even worse from there, but what did Midna care? She had a way to stop the spirits she had accidentally released instead of destroying, and that method was right in her hand... Or at least, her void of transport thing... Whatever that was... Yeah...

Midna managed a weak smile as the spirits left, one by one, and she rose to her feet. It was going to be living hell until the spirits were subdued, that was for sure, but she wasn't princess for nothing. She would do something, not sit on her throne all day... Or at least Twilight day... You get the point... -_-

The Twili glanced up at their ruler as she strode quickly into the castle, noting the dangerous glint in her eyes and - remembering the last time someone had bothered her in this state- wisely moved out of her way. Midna was not someone you wanted to bother, unless you were either suicidal or just plain stupid.

-CHAPTER end-

Well... That sucked... Oh well, context is always going to be boring. At least you now know what this 'book' is going to be about... :D

Recap on the Shadow Beings-

-The Wolf, Erebus

-The Badger, Teivel

-The Bat, Aeron

-The Stallion, Gethen (For those horse fanatics, this particular stallion looks like a black thoroughbred horse.)

Well, ciao for now, Stormrunners!_- Sky Stormrunner


	3. Trial of Ember and More!

**Chapter 3: The Meeting of Light**

By: Sky the Stormrunner

**xXx**

**Hi, just wanted you all to know that I am not dead… yet.**

**Dancing ghost! (^o^)! (o.o)! (^o.o)^! (^O^)!**

**xXx**

**Story Start-**

"HEY!"

Link scowled, his eyes still closed, and snuggled deeper into his rather small bed, hidden under his warm blankets. Unfortunately, the deep-throated voice yelled again.

"LINK! GET UP! THE GOATS ARE LOOSE!"

Link grimaced, then threw off his covers and ran to his window. He flinched at the cold feel of the air. It was still February, (assuming the months are the same. ~,~) and the chilly air bit at him in an almost painful way.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME, FADO!" Link yelled back, to an amused Fado.

"Well hurry up and go get Epona, the goats are loose, I tell ya!" Fado returned, then headed off merrily back to the main part of Ordon Village.

Link paused, then frowned, knowing what Fado meant when he had said to 'go get Epona'. He only said that when he knew Ilia had 'stolen' her… again.

Link smiled weakly as he climbed down the rickety ladder in his treehouse, then ran into the woods, already knowing already where Ilia would be. Deciding to take a different approach this time around, he crawled into the small tunnel in the first part of the path. Halfway through, at the bend in the tunnel, Link paused hearing something or _someone_ unusual there.

XxX

Ilia smiled as she pet Epona's back. She had tended to the horse when she and Link had come back from his journey, and she had also called Link many mean names because the sorry state Epona had been in. Namely, she called him a "horse-abusing fool of a farmer". Still, she had forgiven him, and all had been well since then. Or at least, sort of.

"Hello."

"Link, if you want Epona back, you'll have to wait a little." Ilia said immediately, not knowing that Link was still in the tunnel to Ordon Spring.

"Sorry? Miss, I am not Link."

"Yeah right, Li-" Ilia paused as she turned around… To look at a strange person in a blue-black outfit who was definitely _not _Link.

"As you can see, I am not Link, though you are not the first to be surprised. Apparently, our voices are very similar," the strange person said in an amused way, and handed Ilia a small letter with the royal seal on it, "the princess is calling for the hero, and I thought a villager could perhaps get the message to him."

Ilia paused, accepting the letter suspiciously. It wasn't exactly logical to be super happy-go-lucky when some strange man in a blue-black skin tight suit was handing you a letter supposedly from the princess.

"Thanks, I guess, but why would the princess want Link? Isn't Hyrule safe?" Ilia questioned, glaring daggers at the strange man. She didn't like him already.

"Yes, my friend is right. Why in the goddesses' names would the princess have need of me? Didn't I already save Hyrule?"

Ilia spun around in shock to see Link emerge from the tunnel hidden behind some fronds.

XxX

"Yes, my friend is right. Why in the goddesses' names would the princess have need of me? Didn't I already save Hyrule?" Link asked angrily, completely ignoring the shocked look on Ilia's face and instead honing in on the stranger in black and blue, looking for any possible threats.

"Ilia, give me the letter," Link said cautiously, his eyes never leaving the stranger. The man was strange, he wore a white scarf around his neck that covered his mouth, and a some sort of hat that left only his eyes visible. He also had a red eye with a single tear on the front of his garb. Link frowned. That symbol he had seen before… but where?

"Well then, shall I take my leave?" the man said comfortably, apparently at ease with Ilia's glare and Link's searching look.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll read this and decide what I want to do." Link said gruffly before storming out of the spring. Apparently he was in a very bad mood.

"Good day to you too, sir!" the stranger called out with a wave, "Good day to you as well, miss."

The man then leaped and grabbed hold of a nearby branch, and with the skill that was almost unbelievable, leapt nimbly from branch to branch until he was out of sight.

XxX

Link grimaced as he sat down on the fence to the goat farm. The sun was already setting, and one of the goats had managed to knock him off of Epona. This had lead to Link landing in a pile of goat dung, much to Fado's amusement.

"Hey! Link! Good job today!" Fado called merrily as he jogged over, "Boy that sure was funny, you landing in that goat turd like that."

Link frowned, but said nothing. He simply mounted Epona and left with a leap over the fence.

"Hey! Link! Wait!" Fado called, but to no avail. He frowned in thought, "Link's been weird ever since he came back after his journey. Hm…"

Fado's train of thought led back to Link's spectacular fall into the dung, and he chuckled to himself, dismissing Link's demeanor as simply his pride being hurt by the incident.

"Boy, that kid sure has got one big ego." Fado laughed, and started to tidy things up in preparation for the next day.

XxX

Truth was, Link was seething. Not because of the incident, but because none of the villagers could or even tried to help him. Mi- no- the _Twilight Princess_ had shattered his heart, and he wasn't happy. Anyone could see that.

Link dropped off Epona in her little corner, and slammed the door shut on his way in. Grabbing some firewood and a set of spark stones, he got a nice fire going and began to cook his dinner for the day- soup.

Link sat on the floor near the fire and took out the princess's letter. It was small, and had a red seal on the front that held in place a blue ribbon. He ripped the seal off and took out the letter. It went like this:

_Dear Link, Hero of Hyrule,_

_I apologize if I am disturbing you, but I hope that my friend got this letter to you in good time, for this is a matter of the greatest importance._

_If you could, would you possibly be able to make it to Hyrule Castle with much haste so that we may speak of this matter in private? I would suggest that you bring all your equipment from your last adventure, for you may need to embark upon another._

_Again, I apologize if I am disturbing you, but this is important you be here in the castle to discuss this matter. Show this letter to the guards if they refuse to let you in._

_I pray that you shall hasten to the castle with as much speed as you can muster, and I trust you shall arrive safely and in good time._

_ Best wishes, _

_ Princess Zelda Harkinian Hyrule XI*_

"So she wants me to go on another adventure?" Link sighed, then stood and grabbed his lantern which hung on a nearby rack and lit it. Dropping down into his large, dusty basement whilst he tucked the letter away in one of the bags on his belt, Link walked over to the large chest in the back of the room and opened it, then removed all the equipment he had stored in there. That meant these things: (This is a list of all of Link's stuff, skip if you know it, but some people haven't played this TP yet so yeah.)

-Double Clawshots -Hero's Bow

-Empty Bottle-Dominion Rod -Ball & Chain

-Bomb Bag -Fishing Pole

-Gale Boomerang -Hawkeye

-Iron Boots -Spinner

-SlingShot -Horse Whistle

-Ordon Sword -Hylian Shield

-And of course, the Hero's Tunic.

Link sighed, knowing he would have to transport all of his things, and suddenly felt really bad for Epona. Instead, he simply slipped on the shirt of Chain Mail and then the legendary green tunic, then packed the bottle, hawkeye, and horse whistle into the bags on his belt. The sword and shield he slipped onto his back, along with the bow, and the rest of the items he left there as he went upstairs to get some sleep.

XxX

_Enter the Twilight Realm…_

Midna glared at the shadow beast Aeron, whom was apparently very happy with hanging upside-down in the palace's main hall, even though his ears touched the floor. How such a big bat got inside in the first place, the huge gaping hole that used to be the entrance explained.

"Aeron, was it truly necessary to barge- ahem- blast through the doors? We were about to move the meeting outside." A Twili man said respectfully, not wanting to insult the huge bat in the room.

"Yeah, well, I got tired of waiting." Aeron said with a mischievous grin, "Besides, the others are outside, so you still have to move the dang meeting outside."

Midna kept her expression calm even though she was seething inside. Aeron had always been the least liked Shadow Beast, and she now knew why. Even the other Beasts stayed away from him.

With a soft flutter, the bat glided out of the room and landed on the ground outside, looking around curiously.

"I thought the Twilight Mirror was here, ya moved it somewhere or other?" he asked with a shrug, looking at the empty space that used to be where the Twilight Mirror's portal existed."

"I destroyed it."

Aeron swung his head around to look at the current ruler, who was only the size of his front claw.

"Good thing too, those bothersome light creatures are always trying to take over the world."

As the other Twili from inside the palace and the surrounding lands started to congregate in the clearing, the only absent Shadow Beast, Erebus, arrived.

Actually, he more like pounced on Aeron and with a terrifying snarl, ripped of the poor bat's wing.

"FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TEMPLEM!" Erebus roared in an unearthly tone, "DO YOU WANT TO BE CURSED?! DO YOU WANT TO BE CHAINED BY MY EMBLEM?!"  
Midna stared in shock as Aeron managed to gather enough shadows to regenerate his wing, then glared at the wolf of shadows whom had attacked him.

"Erebus, I didn't do anything to your Templem." Aeron said coolly, to the growl from Erebus.

The wolf lashed his tail around randomly, knocking a few of the Twili off their feet.

"Dear Aeron, do not lie. None of the others would rip apart another's Templem, because that would bring about the curse of the Shadow Emblems and the whole Ember War would repeat itself." Erebus snarled viscously. The very mention of the Ember War startled the Twili, and some of them downright fainted. Midna's eyes widened. The legend of the Ember War was not something she had forgotten from her years in the royal classrooms.

All the Shadow Beasts, Gethen, Teivel, and Aeron, glared at Erebus.

"You would not be so foolish as to start a war over such a petty matter would you Erebus? Our predecessors were sealed away in the Ember War because of their greed. If it would please you, us Shadow Beasts can help you rebuild your Templem. However, you should not be so blood-thirsty, especially since you are the leader of us four." Teivel said wisely, earning a nod of agreement from Gethen.

"Fine." Erebus growled, his eyes still looking suspiciously at Aeron, "Midna. What did you want to discuss again?"

Midna started at her name, but she managed to compose herself enough to say simply, "I believe we wanted to speak about the Spirits."

"Yes." Erebus turned toward the other Shadow Beasts, "We shall speak of this in the Shade Palace, come."

As the Twili watched in amazement, the legendary Shadow Beasts surrounded their beloved Princess, and with a earth-shaking _boom_ they disappeared in a small flash of darkness…

There was one in the crowd, however, who was apparently not impressed.

"Blasted fools, all of them. Announcing to every one where they were going to meet, Shade Palace my [bleep]. See how they like it when they find that they're not the only ones who can get to the Palace in one piece."

(All characters have been censored due to some younger children whom have asked me to stop cursing lest their parents ban them from reading my stories… I don't curse, children, but ok.)

XxX

Link smiled wistfully. It had taken him almost a week, but he had made it to Hyrule Castle. Letting one of the guards take Epona to the stables and another lug his huge sack of stuff to his guest room, Link strode forward confidently, the castle layout still fresh in his mind from when he was searching for Ganondorf.

"Master Link! Dear Master Link!"

The hero turned to see a small boy no older than twelve dressed in a ridiculously puffy shirt. On top of that, the boy also had a sort of page hat with a white feather in it, and boots that went up to his knees.

In short, the boy had much difficulty in trying to not fall as he ran up to Link, a letter in his hand.

"The Princess requires your presence in the council room, I am to lead you there with great haste." He got out, panting.

Link skimmed over the letter, gathering that he was supposed to follow the boy, and raised his eyes to look at the messenger with slight amusement despite the boy's attempt to look alert.

"Lead the way." Link said carelessly, following the kid to the council room which just happened to be on the other side of the castle.

XxX

"W-what is this place?" Midna said cautiously, as the void which she had fallen into cleared away quickly. She was in some sort of hallway, and on one side was a set of huge doors, large enough that even the Shadow Beasts could get through. Erebus started heading towards the doors immediately, ignoring Midna's question.

As she gazed around, Midna found the hall quite interesting. The were 5 columns on either side of the main path, apparently support for the huge, arcing ceiling that dissapeared from view with the shadows that blanketed it. Vines grew in from cracks along the roof, and the one source of light –the gigantic chandelier in the middle of the hall- had fallen to the floor, though it still gave off light.

"Come, little one, we must take you past the Hall of Ancients to the resting place of the Sacred Beast." Gethen paused, glancing in Erebus's direction, "The original one. The one that stopped the Ember War before the Twilight Realm was destroyed."

Midna nodded blankly. Her entire life things like this had been treated as myths, stories told by her people but never considered true. If the Sacred Beast truly existed, and this Shade Palace was where the beast lie, then her people would probably attempt to get to the palace if just to see the legendary beast.

Following the Shadow Beasts past the large double doors into another hall, Midna jumped at the many life-sized paintings on either side of the wall.

"This is the Hall of Ancients. Every major event is recorded here, and a painting of each and every ruler of the Twilight Realm is here, along with their achievements or disgraces… You are here as well, little one…" Teivel paused and glanced at Midna, before pointing his snout at the end of the hall, "This hall extends with each new addition. It used to be tiny, but now you cannot even see the other end of it. That is why we set up a teleportation system. Follow me."

Midna floated after Teivel as the badger of shadows pulled down a large red lever, which caused the wall to spin, revealing what looked like a very long chess board.

"The five white pieces on this end, that's us five. To warp, we simply push the pieces to the opposite end." Teivel explained calmly as he pushed the five white pawns to the other side of the board. When Midna heard a quiet whoosh, she looked up to see that she was indeed at the other end of the hall.

"Well, follow us to the Sacred Beast's lair, will you?" Teivel asked happily as he followed the other Shadow Beast through another set of ornately decorated double doors, just barely big enough for two Shadow Beasts to go through at a time. After a long time wandering through the palace, the Beasts stopped outside a set of white doors, with the face of a wolf imprinted on them. The doors were just big enough for a human, or in this case _Twili_ to go through.

"We cannot follow you past this point, little one, but the beast left behind valuable weapons from its journey. The beast no doubt also placed many traps, to ward off those unworthy of wielding the sacred weapons it kept in its lair. If you want to seal the spirits of the Cursed Ones, you will need these weapons. If you fail, then the Ember War shall repeat itself, but this time no Sacred Beast shall be here to stop it." Gethen stopped in the middle of his ominous speech and lifted a glittering yellow eye to stare into the eyes of the Twili leader, "I suggest that you always assume the worst, for then if something good happens, it shall be a pleasant surprise."

Erebus strode up, his eyes focusing on the white doors with the wolf on them, "You would do well to heed Gethen, Princess. He was here when the beast sealed the room, and he was here when another attempted to steal the weapons." Erebus shifted his gaze to the Princess, "Heed his words well, and you shall not fail. Once you enter the lair, the doors will seal, and the only way to get out is to make it to the beast's grave at the farthest point in the lair. We shall wait for two weeks, and if you do not appear by then I shall send Teivel to help the Twili pass laws and such for another two weeks. If you do not return by the end of the four weeks, we shall assume you dead and place another to rule over the Twili. Is that understood?"

Midna started, surprised by both the importance of her assignment, and the risk invovlved.

"Yes, Shadow Beast, I understand." the Twilight Princess said shakily, before turning to the white doors, and praying to whatever gods or goddesses there were that she'd make it out in one piece. Walking through the door and hearing them slam shut behind her, it was then the princess realized exactly what Gethen had meant by "traps".

To be more specific, there were tripwires that she could see, as well as a few pressure plates on the floor that she could sense with her magic. All over the ceiling were those annoying devil bats that would attack you and try to make you fall to your death, and she could also see the large swinging axe blades and spinning spiked poles.

"Well." Midna finally said, noticing the door at the end of the hall and realizing that this room was the first in many, "This… Is gonna suck."

XxX

_Enter Hyrule, beloved land of the goddesses…_

"Sir, I need to know your name, profession, homeland, and current status."

Link paused, surprised when the boy he had been following stopped in front of a set of brown double doors and sort of demanded him to answer him.

"Um, what?"

The boy scowled, then said again, "I need your name, profession, homeland, and status. As you peasants would call it, rank."

Link glared at the boy before saying simply, "Link, goat shepard, Ordon, no rank."

"Surname?"  
"I don't have one, so I guess just Link will have to do, huh?"

The boy scowled again, "You must have a surname!"

"Well, I don't. I didn't meet my parents."

"Fine!," the boy yelled, exasperated, and with that he knocked on the door 3 times, then said in a very loud voice, "Presenting Link No-name, a goat shepard hailing from the Ordona Province, please welcome him to your esteemed council meeting for today."  
The boy yanked open the doors, then ushered Link in. Link looked around, and realizing that the only open seat was on the opposite end of the table from the Princess, who was talking to an old man in a white garb, sat down there.

"Well then Link, welcome to your first and probably last council meeting." The princess said merrily, looking up from her conversation with the old man.

XxX

**Well, that was long, a full 10 pages on WORD!**

**BTW most of this chapter was written while I had a big fever, so it might not be really good.**

**Also, the Ember War and Sacred Beasts's history will be revealed, since I have always wondered why the wolf was the Sacred Beast.**

**READ AND REVIEW~!  
See ya till next time, - Sky the Stormrunner**


	4. Air Surfing and Sacred Wolves

**I AM ACCEPTING FAN-ART! (Just email it to me, or something.) FAN-ART SUBMITTERS WILL GET A CHAPTER JUST FOR THEM!**

**Legend of Zelda, Book 1: Spirits**

**Chapter 4, The Ember War**

**XxX**

_Whoosh._

Midna leaped to the side, narrowly dodging the swinging axe-head trap… Just in time to step on another pressure plate and trigger another axe-head.

"Argh! I wish magic would work in here!" she shouted in frustration as this axe-head missed her, but made a huge gash in her cloak, "Stupid magic nullifiers!"

Indeed, the Sacred Beast had- with its final breath- made magic useless in this chamber of trials. Midna scowled as another Keese attempted to knock her into a pit-fall trap. Smacking the creepy devil bat away, Midna cautiously made her way over to the door, dodging multiple Rats and Bat-Skulls along the way.

"Finally! The door!" Midna cried with glee as she wrenched open the door at the end… Only to see another, even longer hall with many visible traps and enemies.

"Oh, sweet mother of goddesses, what have I gotten myself into…"

XxX

_Enter Hyrule…_

Link frowned. He had been sitting in a chair for the past hour, and his tunic was starting to itch. As he watched, Princess Zelda and the Council continued discussing taxes, land rights, and other political junk.

_This better end soon, I'm already itching for a fight, _Link thought, watching the group continue to debate heatedly, Zelda yelling just as much as the rest of the group. Unfortunately, it was very, very long time before the meeting closed.

-3 hours later.

"Yes! Finally!" Link yelled, backflipping out of the room, then bowing to the princess.

Zelda smiled, amused at the youth's way of getting rid of all his built up energy over the 4 hours he had been there.

"So, if you would please, I would like to discuss matters of utmost importance in my private chambers, in half an hour. Ask Romi to escort you if you are lost." Zelda said simply, then walked up the nearby stairwell and disappearing from sight.

Link smiled, happy that he at least got half an hour to get rid of all his pent-up energy. Jogging out of the castle, he headed to the local Malo Mart to stock up on potions for the inevitable journey.

XxX

_Enter the Twilight Realm…_

Midna swore.

She glanced around herself fearfully, watching the three Aeralfos flying around her with calculating eyes.

With a screech, one of the ugly, winged lizards dove towards her. Finding no way to block the attack, Midna simply ran towards the other end of the hall.

The Aeralfos screeched with anger, and gave chase to the fleeing Twili. Midna glanced back to see that the Aeralfos had apparently called some buddies, as she now had a huge hoard of White Wolfos and Stalhounds after her as well.

Midna, not liking those razor-sharp fangs one bit, simply ran faster, all the while thinking, _why me, why me, why me!_

XxX

_Enter Hyrule…_

Link knocked loudly on the ornate doors to Zelda's private chambers. The dark oak double doors had the royal crest carved into them, and golden handles to open and close.

"Come in!"

Link pushed open the doors, and walked into Zelda's fancy smancy room! (Sry, couldn't resist. :P)

There was a plush purple carpet leading from the doors straight to the bed. The bed itself was huge, with plenty of white pillows and a large, purple blanket with gold edges on top.

On the walls behind the bed were huge windows that had equally huge purple curtains, and the ceiling was especially interesting. The ceiling had scriptures depicting the journey of the Hero of Time, as Link could easily tell by the famous Ocarina of Time pictured in one of them.

"So, you like purple." Link stated simply, walking over and sitting down on one of the many sofas that were in the room. Zelda smiled, nodding.

"Purple is my favorite color, but I did not call you here to discuss my favorite things. I trust you still have the letter I gave you?" she said quickly, ever on task.

"Yeah, it's right here." Link said, drawing the letter out of his pocket, "What was up with your friend though?"

Zelda laughed easily, "My friend was one of the last of the Sheikah, the royal bodyguards. Aside from the one you spoke to on your journey, there are less than ten Sheikah left today."

Zelda frowned, "Onto business then! Recently, one of the scouts that I have all around Hyrule has reported that he saw a strange twister group in Arbiter's Grounds. You can see it from here, if you look."

Link stood and walked over to the windows with Zelda, and she pointed out the twister to him.

It was very noticeable, three twisters- one blue, one white, and one black- that spiraled together to form a sort of colored funnel down. The cliffs blocked the view of the actual prison, but Link had no doubt that's where the twisters hit.

"This is no natural phenomenon, and I thought it best to have Hyrule's Hero go and see if this could be a potential threat or not." Zelda glanced at Link, "You will go, won't you?"

Link scowled at the twisters, a foul feeling in his gut already forming.

"Of course I'll go, your Majesty, but what do you think it could be if it is not natural?"

Zelda sighed, shaking her head, "I have no idea, Link, but hopefully you'll be able to find out."

XxX

_Enter the Twilight Realm…_

"Gah!" Midna yelled as she slammed the door shut behind her, stopping the huge hoard of baddies from coming through, "Seriously, Sacred Beast, how long is this thing?"

Midna scowled at her clothes, which had been reduced to her hood, and skirt. The cloak part was completely cut off.

Turning around to face the newest hall of tricks and traps, Midna wasn't very happy with the Sacred Beast at all.

-1 week and 12 more halls later…-

"Omigosh finally!" Midna cried in relief as she turned around from the latest door she had slammed shut and turned to see huge golden double-doors with a wolf carved into them. Walking forward in awe, with a bit of a limp due to a stray arrow that had somehow lodged itself right under her knee, she slowly pushed the doors open.

Climbing the white stairs from the entrance, Midna could only say "Whoa."

XxX

_Enter Hyrule…_

"10 rupees!"

Link fished out his wallet and handed 10 rupees to the maniacal cannon guy as he waited for it to be aimed at the desert. Climbing in to the semi-safe structure, Link prayed that he wouldn't get blasted into the cliff face, then with a whoop he was gone!

-1 minute later…-

_Pwoosh!_

Link picked himself up after a less than perfect landing from the sands of the desert. He checked to make sure that the Ordon Sword and Hylian Shield were on his back, then set off towards Arbiter's Grounds.

-1 hour later-

Link hopped skill-fully (sp?) through Arbiter's Grounds, all traps already disabled by him. He could hear the roaring winds of the twisters, and immediately wished he had brought the iron boots. Unfortunately, said boots were in Epona's saddle bag, and Epona was still in Castle Town.

Link drew the Ordon Sword and stabbed it into the ground, using the blade to gain leverage against the winds. As he dragged himself slowly into the mirror chamber, he was stunned to see that the three twisters were converging onto one point- the empty mirror pedestal.

Seeing the empty golden frame stirred many memories and emotions in Link, the most prominent being his loneliness after _She_ left, and wanting to know why the mirror had to be broken.

As he watched, the twisters grew stronger, pushing him back despite his best attempts to get closer to see exactly what was going on. With a scowl, Link hid behind a nearby wall, barely staying there against the winds.

"What in Farore's name is this wind!" Link muttered angrily, now crouching behind his shield in an attempt to minimize the wind pushing against him, "I can't even get close to it!"

At this point, the three twisters were spinning, creating a tri-colored spiral. All three were obviously being caused by the same thing, as there was now a noticeable bulge about 100 or 200 ft up. Link glared at the bulge, knowing something important was bound to be there, and grabbed his bow.

He tried shooting an arrow, but the winds blew it away. He would have to use something else.

"Gods!" Link said angrily, "I only brought the bow, sword, shield… and the Gale Boomerang!"

Link grabbed the white-green boomerang and threw it expertly, but alas it was also blown back by the winds.

"So how am I supposed to get up there…"

Link suddenly hit an idea, but it was both ridiculously crazy and stupidly risky.  
"Eh, better than nothing," he finally conceded, and started setting up for his "master plan".

-Half an hour later…-

"BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!" Link shrieked fearfully as he was picked up by the winds. He was standing on his Hylian shield, using it as a sort of surfboard to "ride the winds". He had left all his gear below to minimize his weight, but now he was going up way too fast.

Not to mention he could fall off the shield-board at any second.

Crouching down and grabbing the edges of the shield in a sad attempt to steer his craft, Link helplessly soared way above the strange bulge in the twisters.

Looking down at the ground which was over 300 ft down at his height, he simply said,

"I am so screwed."

XxX

_Enter the Twilight Realm…_

Midna gazed around her in wonder as she limped up the steps to a large platform. The steps were pure white, but there was a golden carpet which she was currently staining with the silverish blood dripping out of her leg wound.

All along the walls were stacked different weapons. From axes to daggers to bows and even boots, you name it, this thing had it!

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Midna gazed at a handsome golden wolf resting on many animal furs. Even more furs were strewn around the apparent 'bed'.

In front of the wolf and the furs was a rectangular grey stone that read:

_**Ember, the Wolf.**_

_**Savior of the Realm.**_

_**You have our eternal thanks.**_

_**May you rest in peace.**_

Midna stared in shock. _This_ was the legendary Sacred Beast! The wolf who stopped the Ember War and stopped the destruction of the whole Twilight Realm!

Midna limped closer to the golden wolf to see that it was only a coffin, as you could tell by the many jewels set in it and the large clasp.

Glancing around the room, she decided that she should at least find something to bring along before leaving…

_Oh no,_ Midna thought suddenly, _where's the exit?!_

She looked past the wolf, to see a solid wall. Weapons lined everywhere else. Midna rushed back to the double doors from whence she had entered, but found them sealed by some force.

"Now, now, Midna, calm down." She whispered quietly, "You're probably just not seeing the exit. First get a weapon, then search for the exit."

With a new goal set, she started looking first in the long-sword selection. After all, Link had used a long-sword.

Midna flinched at the sudden wave of feelings thinking about her old traveling buddy brought. Even now, 2 years after they split, she hadn't accepted that they would never meet again. With a sigh, she returned to looking at the weapons.

-1 hour later-

Nothing.

After thoroughly checking the sword, dagger, axe, -even the bow seletion!- Midna had found nothing she liked, or even took a second glance at.

She hadn't even touched a single item yet.

The weapons were beautifully crafted, no doubt about that. Even the simpler ones had designs so intricate that none in her kingdom could match the skill needed to achieve that level of mastery. All these weapons, yet none of them felt… Right.

"_**Of course not, for the weapon you seek is not in this chamber…"**_

Midna leaped to her feat instantly at the new voice. She spun around, to see a white wolf sitting there, tongue out of its mouth.

"_**Hello there, Princess. My name is Ember. It's not my original name, but the name given to me by the people when I saved them because of the flame shaped scar on my left side." **_The wolf grinned, _**"But that doesn't matter. The weapon you seek is one of legends, used to slay the evil of the world… Follow."**_

The wolf stood and leaped past the golden coffin and bed of furs to a tapestry depicting two swords, one with a white blade and a blue handle and another with a dark silver blade with strange red designs along the center, and a black handle.

Midna recognized one of the swords instantly. The white-bladed blue handle one was the Master Sword.

"_**Seem familiar, hmm? Most don't know it, but the Master Sword had a twin. The blacksmith was a legendary wizard whom used the power of the goddesses to forge two blades. Unfortunately, the Interlopers used one blade for evil purposes, and thus that blade became accustomed to dark, and rests here…" **_Ember the Sacred Wolf pressed a paw to a pad on the wall, and the tapestry disappeared, revealing a narrow staircase down.

"W-what is this?" Midna asked, following the wolf down.

"_**You are traveling to the Hall of Time, where all the events in this realm and others are recorded… You must learn about the four original shadow beasts as well as the Ember War before you will understand how to control the blade…" **_Ember smiled cheerily, _**"You will also learn about yourself in this experience, for you will play a large role in what is to come…"**_

Ember dashed down the stairs, leaving Midna to walk down slowly, pondering his words.

"A large role in what is to come? What does he mean?"

With that, Midna followed the strange Ember down the stairs, and into the Hall of Time.

**XXX**

**Well, I liked how that played out. Link is Air-Surfing! Yeah!**

**Oh, you'll learn all about Twili history in the next chapter, ha! History class, FTW!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Bye for now, Sky Stormrunner**


	5. Wind Waker elements appear!

**Yeah, I had some free-time so here goes nothing. This suddenly includes Wind Waker. Sigh.**

**Thank you readers and reviewers! I love you all! Now review more or else… MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Legend of Zelda, Book 1: Spirits**

**Chapter 5, The Blades of Time**

"Oh goddesses above and below, please help me." Link prayed helplessly as he clung onto his Hylian Shield as he rode it in the raging winds. He felt like a ragdoll, tossed this way and that by the twisters.

Suddenly, Link lost his grip on the shield. With a helpless screech, he flung his arms wildly in an attempt to grab his shield, and succeeded. Unfortunately, that did nothing to slow his fall.

As Link plummeted downward, he tried to angle himself towards the strange bulge he had originally been aiming for, and to his surprise it worked!

"Heh, guess my luck's improving- wait, wha..?" Link's jaw dropped in shock when he saw what looked like a blue and red toad, both sitting on clouds and in ferocious combat. The blue one was firing blasts of air, while the red one threw mini-cyclones.

"Wait, so this crazy tri-twister is being caused by two toads?" Link said stupidly to himself. _When did toads become able to control wind? Was he dreaming?_

Still somehow floating within the bulge, Link slapped himself in the face, then glanced at the toads again.

They were still there.

_Okay, so they're real… I think._ Link conceded lamely as he watched the fight continue. Neither toad seemed willing to back down. _This is getting really weird._

As Link watched the toads continue manipulating wind like it was their toy, just noticing that both were bigger than he was. He also noticed a shine on the blue toad's cloud. What looked like a silver stick was under its foot, and that seemed to be what the red toad was after.

For the first time since he had fallen into the fight, Link heard the toads speak.

"GIVE ME THE WIND WAKER, ZEPHOS!" the red toad roared angrily, firing another cyclone at the blue toad.

"NO! CYCLOS, LISTEN TO ME, YOU'RE BEING POSESSED!" the blue toad (apparently called Zephos) shouted back.

"IF YOU WILL NOT GIVE IT BACK, THEN I WILL TAKE IT FROM YOU!" With that, Cyclos (red) zoomed towards Zephos (blue) on his cloud, and smacked the poor blue toad off, grabbing the silver stick as it fell. The winds died instantly.

"Oh, come on!" Link yelled to no one in particular as he fell, landing face-first into a pile of sand.

As he picked himself up, he noted that the two toads were still fighting.

"Cyclos! Return the Wind Waker to me! We swore to Link that we would guard it until the next Wind Waker came!" yelled the blue toad.

_Wait, what?!_ Link suddenly thought, _I've never met these creeps before!_

"Oh, how cute. Still holding onto some promise to the Hero of theWinds, hmm?" Cyclos returned mockingly, a smug grin on his face as he twirled the silver stick. Now that Link could see it clearly, it looked more like a baton.

"Brother, we swore together on our honor. Now just listen and give it_ back _to me so we may return it to its resting place." Zephos said angrily, glaring at his foe.

The red toad Cyclos paused for a second, and his eyes almost seemed to flicker, then he shook his head and sneered at the blue toad. "No. The master requests this for his plan. He needs it to destroy the world."

Link started at that. The destruction of the world was NOT something he would allow. Carefully sneaking over to his gear, he grabbed his Gale Boomerang and Hero's Bow. Notching an arrow, he aimed carefully at the red toad's hand…

XxX

_The wind awaits…_

Zephos felt his heart drop as his brother refused to return the Wind Waker. The image of a youth using the silver baton and traveling with the King of Red Lions flashed through his head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Link. But I'll keep the Wind Waker safe." Zephos whispered as he picked himself quickly off the ground. He was about to strike Cyclos, when he noticed the young man crouched behind a rock, bow in hand. The man nodded to him, then motioned to Cyclos. Zephos understood immediately.

"Cyclos, if you will not return the Wind Waker, I will take it from you." Zephos growled, focused only on giving the man time to execute whatever plan he had.

"How are you going to take it then, dear brother?" Cyclos sneered, grinning.

"LIKE THIS!"

As Cyclos whirled around, the young man loosed an arrow which struck the red toad's hand right in the middle of his palm.

Sensing his chance, Zephos unleashed a powerful gale that sent Cyclos flying, and then the youth pulled out something Zephos had not seen for centuries: the Gale Boomerang.

With a _fwish_ the white boomerang flew forward and gathered the Wind Waker in its tiny whirlwind before returning to the man. Zephos finally finished the job, using yet another blast of wind to send Cyclos flying away.

The last thing they both heard was, "This is not the end!"

XxX

Link sighed in relief, holding the silver stick that the weird toads had fought for in his hands. Honestly, what was so valuable about a stick?

As he turned around to give the stick back to the blue toad, he remembered something that had been yelled during the battle.

"So, you knew the Hero of Wind?" Link asked as he handed the stick over to the very relieved toad.

"Knew him? Ha! I was watching him since he learned the Wind's Requiem!" Zephos laughed heartily, as Link looked confused.

Link stared at the strange blue toad, as he summoned a cloud for both of them to ride on. Link climbed on, as he asked, "What's the Wind's Requiem? And what's so great about that silver stick?"

The blue toad called Zephos gasped, apparently insulted.

"I'll have you know this is the legendary Wind Waker! Guarded by my brother and myself ever since the great Hero of Winds, Link, used it in his journey to defeat Ganon and save his sister!"

"Okay…" Link frowned, "You still haven't told me what it is, or what it does."

Zephos glared at him icily, "The Wind Waker allows its wielder to control wind. The last Waker of the Winds, Link, entrusted me and Cyclos to protect it until the next Waker arised. However, as you could probably guess, great evil invaded our palace of winds, and thus Cyclos is now controlled by and ancient evil, even worse than Ganon."

Link blanked for a second, unable to imagine an evil worse than the creepy Gerudo who never died.

"Okay… So now what?"

"Why, I send you home, and back to the wind palace I go! So where did you come from, young man?"

"Um, my name's Link, and I was sent here by Princess Zelda to investigate the strange twisters."

"Ah," Zephos paused, "Well, off we go to the castle, yippee!"

XxX

_Enter the Twilight…_

Midna glared daggers at the Sacred Beast. She had come down the steps expecting some great hall or something, but all there was was an empty cobblestone room with cobwebs everywhere and dust covering everything.

"_**Well, welcome to the Hall of Time."**_ Ember said, chuckling at Midna's annoyed expression, _**"And this isn't a joke. Here, let me show you."**_

Midna watched the wolf suspiciously as he walked forward and stomped firmly on a small dent in the floor. Her eyes widened as the room around her seemed to melt and she ended up standing in a huge hall that seemed to stretch on forever both in front and behind her.

"_**Come. The Twilight Realm's history is recorded in the Abyss."**_

"The what?"

"_**Where we are right now is called the Balance. Below is the Abyss, and above is the Arcadia."**_

"Oh." Midna said simply as she followed Ember to another stairway that lead down, "So how are the Realms ordered?"

"_**Well, there really is no order, the Realms change places every single day. That's why it was so important to have a way of finding the history of any realm instantly."**_

Ember hopped off the stairway and trotted over to a large red book on a wooden stand. He sat before it, and the stand shrunk to allow him to see the book, as the stand was taller than him.

"_**Ah, here we go. Today the Twilight Realm is residing in sector 9A of the Abyss."**_

Before Midna could figure out what the hay was going on, Ember was already bounding off towards what looked like a painting with the Fused Shadows on it.

"What in the world am I getting myself into these days?" Midna whispered helplessly as she watched Ember leap at the painting… And disappear into it.

With a heavy sigh, Midna figured she didn't really have a choice and followed him through.

XxX

"Well, here we are little man. Hyrule Castle!" Zephos laughed as Link climbed off the cloud shakily.

"T-thanks, I guess?" Link said, glad he hadn't eaten anything for a while. He was sure he would've lost the food if he had.

"L-Link? And… Hello?"

Link glanced up at the new voice and saw Zelda, walking forward from the gates a look of confusion on her face.

"Link, I saw the twisters disappear, but who is this? Is he the one who caused them?"

"My lady." Zephos said instantly, kneeling in his cloud, "I am Zephos, God of the Wind. It was my brother Cyclos and I who caused the twisters, and I apologize for any inconvenience it may have caused."

"Oh, don't worry, it was nothing." Zelda answered calmly, looking very regal yet very confused, "However, I have to wonder why you created such a large storm in the Arbiter's Grounds.

Zephos frowned apologetically, "Well, after the Hero of Winds entrusted us with the Wind Waker, we returned to our palace in the sky. However, a great evil attacked us and Cyclos became possessed by it. He chased me to the desert, and I imagine the twisters formed because of our fight."

"Wait, you have the Wind Waker?!" Zelda said suddenly, not sounding at all regal.

"Naturally, my dear."

"C-can I see it?"

Zephos held out the silver wand (I'm just going to call it a wand.) and Zelda stared at it, curious.

"Well, thank you for your help Link, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to search for my brother. I must say he has been a royal pain ever since his monument was destroyed… No pun intended, of course." Zephos finished, glancing at Zelda.

"Of course," Zelda agreed, nodding.

"Well, good bye!" and with a whoosh, the God of Winds was gone.

XxX

**Author's Note:**

**I forgot the disclaimer! OMG! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. **

**There. Happy?**

**Remember to READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

**Bye bye, -Sky Stormrunner (SSR)**

**P.S. This was 8 pages on Word.**


	6. Chapter 6- Short!

**I have started a new story, for those that are interested. Please check it out!**

XxX

Midna glared at the wolf, Ember. After falling through the painting, landing on her face, and then tumbling down a rather long and painful set of stairs, the dog relative simply sat there, a stupid grin on his face.

**_"Well that was..._**_** Elegant."**__ Ember snickered, __**"No matter, this way."**_

Midna scowled as she limped after the wolf, the arrow in her leg (A/N: Yes, there is an arrow in her leg, if you didn't know, I mentioned it in the last few chapters.) apparently irritated by her painful fall.

"Great. Pain is the reward to pain." Midna muttered under her breath as she followed Ember through a small door-shaped hole in the wall, in a room of paintings.

"Whoa..."

**_"In each of these paintings is a past event of great importance. You can spend infinity in here because when you leave this world to see the past, you return to the exact same moment, without aging one bit."_** Ember turned to Midna, _**"So if you were to spend 50 years studying the Ember War in that painting, when you came back you would still be in this exact moment. Stange, hm?"**_

Midna stared at the wolf, realizing the precious gift of time this system granted. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

A/N: I figured out how to make lines! Yay me!

_Enter Twilight..._

"What have you to report?"

The Twili man clad in a black cloak shuddered involuntarily, the voice of his master sounding like bones being dragged across metal, then ground to a dust.

"The princess is in the Shade Palace, along with the four current Shadow Beasts. They are awaiting her return from the Trials of the Beast."

"Hah! She will fail, for what none of them know is that magic is nullified in the trials."

The Twili shuddered as he felt his master's gaze bore into his back.

"You have served me well... Sadly, you've outlived your usefulness."  
Before the Twili could even react, a shadowy outline of a fox snuck out and snapped up the poor man in its jaws. Hearing a satisfying crunch of bones as the Twili suddenly stopped screaming, the fox smiled cruelly.

"Oh dear Ember, you're going to wish you had killed me and the others in the War, instead of trapping us as spirits forevermore."

XxX  
**I know this was an extremely short chapter, but I'm tired (It is 1 in the morning), my mid-terms for school are tomorrow, and I still haven't studied for them. **

**Apologies, and I'll make it up by updating at least two chapters tomorrow on this AND my new Frozen fanfic! **

**Don't forget to REVIEIW!**

**Bye- SSR**


End file.
